A conventional computing environment is optimized to accept input from one or more discrete input devices. Examples of input devices include (a) various pointing devices, such as a mouse, trackball, and touchpad; (b) a keyboard; (c) a joystick device; (d) and a stylus. Many software applications are utilized most efficiently when a combination of input devices are employed by an operator. For example, an operator utilizing a conventional word processing application, spreadsheet application, or browser application may employ a keyboard to enter characters (i.e., text, numerals, and symbols) and also employ a pointing device to control the position of a pointer image on a display screen and manipulate data or navigate through various menus, buttons, and links.
Another example of a scenario in which a combination of input devices are employed by an operator involves gaming applications. In certain classes of gaming applications, both a pointing device and a joystick device are utilized to control movements of a character or a virtual environment. For example, the pointing device may be utilized to control a direction that the character is facing in the virtual environment, and the joystick device may be utilized to control the position of a character in the virtual environment. By manipulating the pointing device, the operator will control whether the character looks upward, downward, or to the left or right in the virtual environment. Similarly, by manipulating the joystick device, the operator will control positioning of the character relative to objects and other characters in the virtual environment.
Operators generally employ one of two methods to utilize both a pointing device and a joystick device for gaming applications. A first method involves using the pointing device and the joystick device interchangeably. That is, the operator will solely use the pointing device to control actions of the character. When the operator desires to movement of the character, however, the pointing device is set aside and the joystick device is solely utilized. Disadvantages to this method are that time is expended in switching between the input devices and the ability to control one of the input devices is surrendered. A second method involves using the pointing device and the joystick device simultaneously. That is, the operator will use one hand to manipulate the pointing device, and the operator will use another hand to manipulate the joystick device. Although this method overcomes the disadvantages of the first method, dexterity beyond the ability of some operators is required to manipulate two input devices simultaneously.